1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting and trapping. More specifically, the present invention comprises an animal trap having a drop gate at the entrance and an elongate pathway extending therefrom, with a series of double articulating trip arms disposed within the pathway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal traps and trapping have been known since the earliest of times. Such traps range in size and complexity from very small traps intended to capture and/or kill a mouse or other animal of similar size, up to large enclosures intended to capture large herd animals. These traps may be further subdivided into traps requiring human attention and observation, and automatically operating traps requiring no human action during their operation.
In the case of larger traps for herd animals, such traps generally require the presence and actions of human operators to close off a relatively narrow opening into a larger fenced or natural containment area for the animals. Where automated traps are provided for larger animals, the trigger mechanism is generally actuated only a single time, with the mechanism requiring resetting by a human operator after each actuation. Thus, such traps are generally capable of capturing only one animal, or, at most, two closely grouped animals at a time.
Thus, an animal trap solving the aforementioned problems is desired.